The Not So Fabulous Life Of Karine Kandy Anders
by Lollx
Summary: Karine is a avian-fox mix. She's a descendent of Maximum Ride, but she doesn't know. She's bullied at school. A popular has a HUGE crush on her. Join Kandy on her journey through high school and finding out who she really is. Plzz Review ;) Thxx
1. Chapter 1

**The so not fabulous life of Karine "Kandy" Anders**

** Karine's POV**

My name is Karine Anders or Kandy. I have bright blonde hair with lime green on the left side of my head and electric blue on the right, I'll explain. My left eye is electric blue and the right is lime green, see where the hair comes from? Oh and I'm also 94% human, 3%avian, and 3% fox. I have white fox ears that can disappear into my head and a tail that I can keep hidden under my shirt. My wings are white with lime green and electric blue streaks. I'm really weird I've been tested for being crazy, but I'm not its just the way I act. So today at school is freedom friday, you can do whatever you want with your friends, it's also the day the populars choose their boyfriends and girlfriends, they choose every other month. But like me I have no friends, because I'm bullied. So I sit lonely in the Bio room. I finally got up and washed my face, brushed my hair (its in a emo fashion like with the bangs up high), put my eyeliner and mascara on, found one of my many Batman tanks, and my black skinny jeans with the matching combats. I grabbed a Avenged Sevenfold necklace, put my headphones in and started playing KoRn's "Coming Undone".

So I might as well explain the popular group, all members are required to date on another or you're considered unpopular. Girls group: Love Delano: she's the shyest, she's mocha skinned with smooth black hair that's always in a bun on top of her head, Love is also Bi. Carol Norna: she's the funniest, she has brown hair and hazel eyes, she doesn't really like being popular but she likes one of the boys so yeah, Carol's Bi too. Elie Shortbridge: she's is second in command, she dresses kinda slutty her most cover up is capris and a long sleeve she has weird pink hair and blue eyes. Lira "Lixx" Frecun: my bestfriend, of course no one knows we're friends, she has black hair and violet eyes. Last but definitely sluttiest, Lizz Carroway: She's the nastiest girl you will ever meet, firetruck red hair, violent green eyes, she's the main one that bullies me. So, boys group: Alex Walker: hottest guy ever, he has black hair and green eyes, he's dating Lizz. Eli Star: He's the coolest and sexiest guy you could ever meet, he has black hair and dark purple eyes, everyone except the poplars know he has a huge crush on me, he's dating Lixx, because he wants to date me, so he doesn't hurt my feelings. Jake Woods: he's really perverted, he has dirty blonde hair and plain blue eyes, he's dating Elie. Luka Porano: he's awkward and normal, he has brown hair and dark colored eyes, he's dating Love, Luka is Bi. And last but the coolest, Toro Konil: he's laid back and super nice, he has brown hair and yellow green eyes, he's dating Carol. So those are the populars. Btw I'm close friends with all the boys

Today the populars dump their boyfriends and girlfriends and trade off. I jumped in my black Chevy Comaro and sped off to school. I pulled into my spot under the tree in the far part of the parking lot and walked in with my headphones still in. The whole school knows about me being fox so they make fun of me. Just as I opened my locker and manicured hand closed it. I decided I'd had enough of her. I turned around so fast you would get dizzy if you watched. There was Lizz and her crew all shooting glares, except Lixx, at me.

"Can I help you?" I sneered at Lizz. She looked shocked for a moment and then brushed it off.

"I just came to tell you that you're now ranked most unpopular." Carol stated. Pfft, like I already wasn't loser of the year.

"Thanks for telling me! I didn't know!" Complete sarcasm. Everyone around us giggled or snickered even the boys.

"Ugh. Just get out of my sight." Lizz you're sooo stupid sometime.

"This is my locker so get out of my sight." Most times I would have ran but this time I let my ears and tail loose. I've been told I look really scary when I do. Regret flashed through Lizz's eyes before the fear came. I growled at her and she took off running with her crew jogging to catch up. Everyone cheered and went back to what they where doing as I walked to the Bio room alone.

~~~~~~~LUNCH~~~~~~~

Ahh. Lunch. The time of eating and also the choosing of boyfriends and girlfriends.

"Alright everyone gather round for the choosing." Alex bellowed. everyone surrounded the two tables with the boys on one and girls one the other. "We've decided to change the rules a bit. We don't have to date a popular we can choose anyone we want out of the entire school." Some of the crowd cheered.

"Lizz first." Some random guy starting calling out the names.

"I pick Kyle Tuny." She stated. Kyle walked to the table and sat at it.

"Lixx," She stepped up.

"I choose...Toro." Toro sat at the table.

"Carol," She stepped up. Now if the person you want to date doesn't want to you have to debate, but still have to go sit at the table.

"I pick Love." She admitted. Everyone gasped. Love smiled and walked towards her and took her hand.

"Love," She just stayed put. Some of the crowd ahwed.

"Elie," She picked some guy named Kevin.

"Ok, now the boys." Lizz announced in her high pitched voice. "Alex,"

"Madsion Kolie" Wow... The schools newbie.

"Ok... Eli," That was when my heart racing everyone started to whisper.

"I choose...," He pretended to think. "Karine" Only the populars gasped. The crowd just shouted "FINALLY!".

I walked up to the table and sat. Eli looked at me and winked, I blushed.

~~~~~~~In the Bio room~~~~~~~

I sat in the Bio room, alone. As usual. Eli didn't dare join me, but that was okay. I plunged in my headphones and started "Young Forever" by The Ready Set. Hey, don't judge. I'm not always emo.

****BRINGGGGGGGG****

Ahhh, schools over. I walked out to my awesome car to find Eli leaning against it. I didn't know why he was here, all populars gang out after school. Huh, oh well.

"Hai..." I said awkwardly.

"Hey," He said blankly.

"Can I help you? I thought you where hanging out with the others." Not that I didn't want to see him.

"Lizz thought it'd be best if we hung out after school, she wants you to be popular you know?" Lizz wants me to a pop? No, she just wants me because she thinks she'll be able to control me. Make rumors about me.

"Well tell her I decline. I'm not going to be slutty." I stated confidently. He just nodded. I said goodbye and jumped in my car, he tapped on the window.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" He said then blushed.

"Sure," I smiled. Then I drove off. I didn't dare tell my sister, but she probably already knew. Now, I absolutely HATE my sister. She's considered a popular. Can you guess? She goes to my school. She's mean... It's Lizz. We are related in no way. Her dad married my mom. Grrrr. She's probably going to dress me up. No way in hell.

~~~~~~2 Hours B4 Date~~~~~~

"Max!" My mom called.

"What?!" I like no one in my family. No offense to my mom, but ever since she married . She's been really mean to me.

"You are to let Lizz dress you up for your date." The she witch yelled. Oh hell no.

"No thanks, I don't think Eli will like me looking like a slut..." I yelled. I don't care what the punishment was. There was no way Lizz was dressing me up.

"Yes. She's coming up with your dress." My mom is such a (insert swear word of choice here).

Lizz walked in with a dress that barely covered my but with a low cut in front. Oh hell no. I shook my head and screamed bloody murder. I punched her in the face and went to my closet for my black skinny jeans, a red blouse, and my converse. I kicked (literally) Lizz out of room, and put on some light makeup. My signature eyeliner swirl at the corners of my eyes. I "mixed" my hair into a braid down my back, its mixed because of the colors. It was easy because my hair is at least waist length. Just as I finished I checked to make sure I had my phone and money. Then the doorbell rang. I opened it well here goes nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So first fanfic. I've been reading for a year now. So uhm... Flames welcome anything would be nice ;) thxx

~M.B.R.B


	2. Chappie 2 )

**The not so fabulous life of Karine "Kandy" Anders**

**I own Kandy and the others. Max will show up and as you see I don't own her... Oh and also all the characters have the personality of the flock. I'm going to do songs at the end for you guys to guess. Once again review/fav/follow plz. I'm reading House Of Night so I will be making a fanfic on that one ;) Age:Kandy/all populars:16**

**Others:17 cept you know the adults. Flock is in their 20s-30s. O and Kylie Smith: Info in this chappie ;)**

** Recap:**

_I choose..._

_ I sat alone in the Bio room._

_ Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?_

_ I opened the door._

**Karine's POV**

I opened the door and saw... No one? What? Then I realized it was five minutes early, and two figures where running down the street. They looked oddly like Lixx and Toro. Grrrrrr... They probably video taped it, just to show everyone how fast I'd open the door expecting Eli. I stood at the door shaking my head at my friends. I distantly heard someone calling my name as I was plotting my reven- I mean how I was gonna get them back. The yelling got louder.

"MAX!" Oh, it was Eli. I blushed, embarrassed. 

"Oh, hey... S-sorry. I was zoning out." O.M.G I stuttered, that NEVER happens. I glared as Eli smirked at the stutter.

"It's alright," He said, still smirking. I just wish I could smack that smirk right off his gorgeous face. Uhmm... I mean stupid face.

"Uh huh. Sure. So anyways, where are we going?" I couldn't help but ask even though I knew the answer I was gonna get.

"Somewhere." He smirked. Grrrrrr... What is with me growling today?

"Ugh. Can't you just tell me?!" I just asked to annoy him. Truth be told er typed, I didn't care. As long as it was fun or had food.

"Nope you'll find out when we get their Kar." Ugh. Stupid populars. They don't call me Kandy, no they call me Kar. No just no. I hopped on my black motor-cyle and decided to follow him on his. I turn up the volume on my iPod that was connected to the speakers I had installed. I turned on some Jeffree Star (A/N Celeb crush along with Jayy from BOTDF. Let me know who your celeb crush is. Ok I'm done). Eli looked over at me with a look that said "really?". I just shrugged he's gonna have to deal with it.

§§§§§Parking§§§§§

After what seemed like 3 hours, when it was only 30 minutes. We arrived at some arcade. 'Yes! Something I like', I thought. All my other boyfriends took me to like an Italian restaurant or some really expensive place. But since Eli started dating Lixx, he's been asking questions about me, so he ensures my fun.

We walked in he paid for the tokens, I insisted on paying my half but he wouldn't let me. So I'd just stuff some in his jacket when he took it off. After about an hour of games we decided to get some pizza. Then for dessert: PIXXIE STICKS! Ahahahaahahah, bad choice Eli. After about 50 pixxie sticks each. We started gaming again.

§§§§§Way home§§§§§

As I pulled into my driveway with Eli pulling in next to me. I thought of how much fun I had. I hadn't had that much since... Forever. Eli walked me to the porch and we sat down in silence for a few minutes, till I broke it.

"Thanks, Eli. I had fun." I said quietly, giving a small smile.

"No prob Kandy. If you ever need to get away, anywhere, anytime, I'll come get you and we can go have fun." Eli promised. I smiled a real smile, not a small one, but a full blown smile. It was then I realized, I had fallen in love with Eli. After Eli left I shifted into fox form, and took off running into the woods behind the house.

Max POV

I smiled. My baby was growing up. She looked so graceful running around, mentally free for now. The school will be after her again. That's how she's part fox. Since she's my kid so she has avian. But the fox DNA: the school took her, I had her memory wiped and had her grow up with the Anders. And no. I did not marry Fang. He cheated on me with some girl he met at a club. Fang and fiance, Julia, are Eli's parents. Me and my husband, Joey, are Kandy's parent (A/N Shocker right?). Nudge and Gazzy are married and had Lixx and adopted Carol. Angel and her husband, Kal, had Love. Iggy and Ella had Elie. And Nudges bestfriend had Alex. Julia's bestfriend had Toro. We know all this because they where also victims of the school, but we saved all of them, except Eli and Kandy, from being experimented on.

I walked downstairs of our house next-door. Of-course no one knew we lived here. It's just a pile of crap. But it kept us hidden. Plus we don't mind the plants growing through the floor.

I just checked on Kandy one more time to make sure she was okay by herself. And ventured around the house looking for everyone. I found a note from Ig saying everyone was out back with water guns and he went to the store. I looked outside to see, sure enough, everyone running around with water guns. I changed and went outside. Everyone was shocked. Ever since Joey divorced me, I always kept watch on Kandy and stayed in my room.

"MAXXX!" Even though the younger ones where older now, they still screamed and ran at me with their guns. I grabbed the nearest one. Which happened to be Gazzy's, and fired at my girls. They squealed and ran the other way. I laughed and chased them for a while them finally caught them and sprayed them. We all stayed out for an other hour, with Julia complaining about her hair every five seconds. Even Ella was annoyed (she's Julia's bestfriend(Not the one that had Toro)). Finally we quit, because Julia would not shut up. Everyone walked inside annoyed and wet.

"Alright y'all. Someone order pizza, I'm hungry." I ordered.

"Since when are you not?" Nudge called. I laughed, that is so true.

§§§§§§§NEXT DAY§§§§§§§§

KARINE'S POV

Alright. This chick is freaking me out, she has yet to say one word. Let me explain, some new girl came to school today. And the principal expects me to lead her around. Even though I don't have any classes with this girl. Her bio: Alix, bright blonde hair in an emo fashion like me, odd black eyes, black glasses (they look like raybans), a plaid red and black shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, a gray beanie, some blue flipflops, and she had snakebites. Emo much? But what am I to say anything, I'm just like her in a way. I decided if she was as weird and sarcastic as me, we could be the best of friends.

"So, Kandy. Do you hangout with me after school? Maybe go to that new coffee shop around the corner?" Alix asked. Finally!

"Sure, I'd love to." I replied offering a small smile, in which she returned.

"Would you like to be my bestfriend?" We asked at the same time.

"Sure." We replied together. This was the start to our friendship. I knew it.

§§§§§§§§§§§WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE§§§§§§§

It's short I know, I typed it at like midnight while eating and listening to music. So anyways thxx again for reading. Song:

We can be like prisoners, yeah.

And we can be alone

We can make a mess like no one knows and risk it on our own.

Spending the money that we don't have, cause we don't give a ooh.

Living like kings with broken strings and bass down to the floor.

ooh ooh

Livin with our headphones up

ooh ooh

We got sound and thats enough

ooh ooh

Nobody can touch us and we run and we run and we ruuuun

Ok. Shout out to:

Awheel0924 for following ;)

ProdigyFan74 for following

So uhm thxx for reading. Review to let me know I'm doing ok ;) thxx §MBRB§


	3. AN, I'm soooo sorry y'all

An, Sorry guys.

So I'm REALLYYY sorry about not updating, I've been really sick lately, I forgot it was on my laptop, and my wifi is cut off at night, and school has started, and yeah sorry guys. I will update within a week! Previeww of next story:

"Wait, What?!"

"I'm sorry Kandy, but he can't leave me" And then I saw darkness.

What is that smell? Who are those people? Why am I here? Why do my arms hurt?

Oh my good gosh. What is on my arms?!

Should I trust these people? What's going on?

"My name is Max. And I'm your mother."

So yeah thxx you guys who have been following me ;) As I said I will update A.S.A.P. So please stick with me! Review your ideas for something I should put in the next chapter. It's going to be super long for y'all so thxx byee XD ~Lollx


End file.
